Automatic transmissions are typically equipped with clutches to “lockup” their torque converters to varying degrees under certain operating conditions. The lockup clutch typically provides for direct drive when a vehicle is cruising at higher speeds. Since there is always some slippage in the fluid coupling of a torque converter, some power is lost and fuel economy may suffer to some degree. By providing a direct mechanical coupling through the transmission at relatively high engine speeds, the lockup clutch, among other things, may improve fuel economy.